The Thing
by ratluck2
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Weird one shot. Enjoy!


It all started on the day of the school science fair. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher had created a growth elixir, and had set up an inside garden in their science classroom. Coincidentally, they had set up in between Phinello Audrey and Isabella Garcia- Shapiro.

While Mr. Dragon was down at the end of the line, judging Baljeet's "Hormone of Plants" experiment, Phinello began to laugh in a mean manner.

"So, how does it feel to lose to my Junk-inator?"Phinello boasted, "It can turn any ole junk into pure petroleum. I'll revolutionize the world!"

"Well, I will admit, that is a cool invention. Me and Ferb here are going to try to end world hunger. Imagine: Every vegetable on earth grown ending up the shape of Mount Rushmore!" He turned toward Isabella, who was sitting next to her bright pink poster board, listening intently. "So, what did you make, Isabella?"

Isabella shocked out of Phineas land in time to hear his question, "Well, I invented this laser pen, used to burn holes and what-not. I think your guy's projects will win."

While the kids were conversing about their projects, Mr. Dragon appeared out of seemingly nowhere. He turned his attention toward Phineas and Ferb, a little doubt twinkling in his eyes.

"A growth serum? That is a bold statement." He said, "But you guys might be able to pull it off, lets see." Phineas smiled, and proceeded to walk Mr. Dragon through the steps of how to use the serum.

"Well, you do this and that, then this, then that, then this and this, then that and that, and done!" Phineas poured it over the garden.

After a few moments of silence, the carrot grew to the size of a full-grown man. Mr. Dragon looked really impressed.

"Wow. I was really doubtful about the practicality of your invention, but it seems to me..." Mr. Dragon began, praising the boys, but was cut off by a loud scream.

Isabella was cowering on the ground, scared at what she just saw.

"Isabella! What's wrong?" Phineas asked, super concerningly.

"Th...It's gone!" She stuttered out, pointing at where the carrot _was._

Mr. Dragon walked over to the garden, a puzzling expression on his face. After a few seconds, the dirt began to _move!_ Everyone backed up, fearful of what might be making it move. After a few seconds, Phinello moved up to the mound, laughing fearfully.

"Come on guys, you really think that something is doing that? Maybe the soil is reacting with your stupid serum." he said nervously, not really confident about what he said. It was believable enough for everyone else, however, as they began to laugh.

_SCREE!_

Suddenly, a weird sound was heard, as everyone turned toward the project. A large, jet black creature, long, slivery, snake like, was wrapped around Phinello!

Everyone stepped away, shocked and fearful for their lives. Phinello was struggling around, trying to pry the beast off of his neck, but it was no use: it's grip on him was too tight. Phinello, after a few minutes of this, fell down to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. Suddenly, his head rolled across the classroom floor, a look of pain and terror evident on the dead man's face.

Mr. Dragon, finally having some sort of composure, grabbed the safety fire-ax off of the wall, and began to swing at the beast. The beast evaded by jumping on the walls. The teacher continued to swing at the creature, but swung a little too hard and fell to the ground.

The black monster noticed this, and swam across the floor, toward the downed teacher. It lunged, and dug a hole right _though _his body, a massive amount of blood pouring over the floor. The creature dug into the dying teacher's body, devouring his insides. Their teacher was gone.

Phineas grabbed the fire-ax, and attempted to fend of the worm-like thing, but it knocked the ax out of his hands. He ran around the room, the beast knocking over many beakers and test tubes while slivering around the room.

Phineas tripped over Phinello's head, and the monster pinned him down, poising to burrow into Phineas' skull...

_BMMMMMMFAAASHZzzzzzt._

The beast slowly began to disintegrate, as the laser pen did it's job: The beast was dead, and Isabella saved the day.

DEAL WITH MY CRAPPY ENDING!


End file.
